Sonic and Knuckles vs. Mickey and Goofy
Sonic and Knuckles vs. Mickey and Goofy is an episode from DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Sonic and Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey and Goofy from Mickey Mouse. Description Sega vs. Disney!, Who of these popular characters from the cartoons and videogames that are animals and are a hero from an eponymous franchise and a sidekick that is a animal and is clumsy will win? Fights: Sonic vs. Mickey, Knuckles vs. Goofy. Team Mickey Mickey Wiz: Mickey is the famous mouse, mascot from Disney. Boomstick: Mickey born in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie, whistling in a steamboat. (The camera shows Mickey whistling) Wiz: Mickey has super strenght, he can knock persons more talls than him, he can lift trees, he can lift an obese rabbit from the tall from a man, amoung others. Boomstick: Mickey has Toon Force, that allows Mickey make crazy things like create clones from himself and breath underwater or in the space and also Mickey is very faster, can move in a place where the time don't exist, can overcome a tornado, can dodge bullets and lasers and can match Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel. Wiz: Mickey is very durable, can endurade a beating in boxing from a kangaroo, can endurade explosions, can endurade Pete's pucnhes, can be crushed and can endurade the sun's heat. Boomstick: And Mickey has weapons like guns, mallets, fishing pools that can catch peoples, cakes with dynamite and rapiers and also has a Lightsaber and can use the Force from Star Wars! Wiz: With this, Mickey basically is a Jedi and he has the Sorcerer's Hat that allows Mickey shoot fireballs but Mickey never dominate the hat correctly and Mickey can break the fourth wall, can leaf from him and can flip the frames from the camera and with the superhero machine from Ludwig Von Drake, Mickey can transforms into Super Mickey and has flight and can lift his house, but the form only hard 10 minutes! Boomstick: Mickey has the Magic Water that transform Mickey temporaly invincible and in Epic Mickey has a PaintBrush that has 2 sustances, the Thinner that can melt objects and fictice characters and the Paint that creates things erased by the Thinner and can create things. Wiz: And Mickey has the Kingdom Key D, a Keyblade that allows Mickey shoot magic attacks, like Pearl that allows Mickey shoot lighting balls, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, Stopza can stop the time temporaly, with Healing Light Mickey can heal himself, with Mini can shrink opponents and with Mine Shield can create magic traps. Boomstick: But Mickey have his weaknesses, is easy to be cheated and can still pain, but don't here that messes with the Disney mouse. Mickey: Don't worry. There is always be a door to the light. Goofy Team Sonic Sonic Wiz: Sonic is the famous hedgehog from sonic speed, mascot from Sega. Boomstick: The Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also named Dr. Eggman robotize all the world from Mobious and try dominate the world, but ever that he try dominate the world he is stopped by Sonic. Wiz: And Sonic continue beating Eggman, robots and monsters all the time to save the world, with his sonic speed. Boomstick: *Singing* Because he's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: Ok, Sonic hs super strenght, and has very feats like destroy robots with his punches and can lift robots more talls than him and throws this robots in the air. Boomstick: But Sonic no is very strenght like Knuckles. Wiz: But Sonic have a sonic speed, he can overcome Shadow, can dodge bullets and lasers, can overcome a Cyan Wisp, and can overcome a black hole temporaly and he can break the fourth wall! Boomstick: And Sonic is very durable, can endurade mind control from Overmind, can breath in the space, can survive in a black hole, and can endurde explosions! Wiz: And Sonic has power-ups like the Aqua Shield, the Flame Shield and the Thunder Shield and the Invincibility Box that can become Sonic in invincible temporaly. Boomstick: And Sonic has vehicles and the Extreme Gear but this vehicles don't be used to this battle. Wiz: And Sonic has the Caliburn Sword, a talking sword that Sonic is very well using and he has very techniques. Boomstick: The Spin Dash transform Sonic in a spinball that runs at his objective, with the Homming Attack Sonic transform in a spinball in the air and he launches at his objective, and Sonic is expert in Martial Arts and can dance breakdance! Wiz: With the Blue Tornado Sonic transforms in a spinball and rans in circles, sending his opponents to fly! Boomstick: And Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, that are emeralds that give a great power at the user can make the Chaos Control, allowing Sonic powers like teleportation, time freezing and portal creation. Wiz: And Sonic has alien friends, named Wisps, that give Sonic powers like turn into a fireball, a yellow drill, a black hole and... Boomstick: A demonic Hungry Hungry Hippo! Wiz: Yea, and Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds thinking in possitive emotions can transform into Super Sonic. Boomstick: Sonic in this form is very powerful, has super strenght, flight, super speed that is almost superior that the speed of light and has invincibility! Wiz: But the form has a time limit! Boomstick: But Sonic with the Super Emeralds, that are like better versions from the Chaos Emeralds can transform into Hyper Sonic. Wiz: Sonic in this form have the same powers that Super Sonic, but now Sonic can overcome the speed of light and has a Hyper Flash, but like Super Sonic has a time limit. Boomstick: And Sonic have his weaknesses, Sonic is very cocky and arrogant, Sonic don't know how swim, is overconfident and his most transformations have a time limit. Wiz: But don't messes with the cool and faster hedgehog from Sega. Sonic: You're too slow! Knuckles Intermission Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant